Fionna and Marshall Lee: A-Z
by Annalynn Roe
Summary: A collection of twenty-six Fionna and Marshall Lee oneshots, based off the letters of the alphabet!


**Fionna and Marshall Lee: A-Z**

**Abandoned** – (adj.) having been deserted or cast of.

* * *

Fionna sat in an overcrowded room with all her friends. It was their monthly movie night; a tradition that had been quickly reinstated after Gumball's assurances that all laws preceding the Great Mushroom Wars were no longer in effect. She was happy to hear as much, these movie nights were always guaranteed to be fun. Despite the differences some of her friends shared they could usually put aside their disagreements long enough to sit back and enjoy a movie.

Tonight, however, was not going so well.

Her friend, all well behaved, were not the problem. Marshall Lee and Gumball actually appeared to be getting along fairly well. As was everyone else. No, there weren't any conflicts putting a hamper on their movie night, it was the movie itself. For Fionna, at least.

She sat between one of the steps to the latter leading up into the room she and Cake shared, watching the show from the back of the room. Tonight's movie was one she had never seen before. Last month she had raided one of Marshall Lee's old hangouts for a bunch of movies he'd completely forgotten were even there. Only last week had she decided to dig through the treasure trove of films to find something for tonight, which had ended up being the one they were presently watching. Everyone else appeared to be enjoying it immensely. It left a slight pain in her heart, however.

There were people. Honest to glob humans, just like her. The fact in itself had been enough to bring tears to her eyes. Halfway through they began to fall. Fionna wiped furiously at the offending droplets but they continued to spill over nonetheless. As quietly as she could manage the female adventurer untangled herself from the latter's rungs and rushed from the tree house before anyone could notice.

As the blonde made her escape a certain vampire's nose began to twitch at a startling scent. Tears. The odd water and salt combination was something unique to only one person; and Marshall Lee was curious what had caused the sudden waterworks. But not worried, of course. Marshall Lee the Vampire King did not worry. Stretching inconspicuously the half demon leaned back, tilting his head backward until he caught sight of Fionna slipping out the front door.

After her departure, it was curiosity that compelled the young Vampire King to trail after the female warrior; so silently not even Gumball, who was seated to his right, noticed. Certainly it was not concern that carried him after the human girl, because concern would imply that he cared, and Marshall Lee cared for no one but himself.

After exiting her home Fionna skirted the wooden structure until she came to a low hanging branch of the giant tree, and sat on a half buried log beneath it. Here she spent much of her time when her heart guts got all messed up. At times like this she came here to work through the smothering thoughts that soured her usually upbeat demeanor. Most recently the trigger for such episodes were the same – things that made her think just a little too much about her past. About her human family.

She loved Cake, of course. There was no denying the sisterly bond the two shared, but at times it didn't feel like quite enough. What had happened to her first mother? Her first father? Details of the movie began to flash through her mind. A young boy, kidnapped from his family and taken far away. His father searching throughout the entire land for his son. Had she had a father like that, back before she could remember?

Her thoughts became morbid. Surely not. If she had a father to care so greatly, surely not even death would have hindered him in his search. Did that mean he had not cared? Was he out there somewhere? What of her mother? If she was anything like her adoptive mother, Cake's mother, not even Glob would have been able to separate her from her daughter. So why weren't they here?

Most came to the conclusion that they were dead. They had long assumed humans had gone extinct after the Mushroom Wars. But they were wrong. She was here. So why couldn't there be others? But still people insisted it was absurd to think she was anything but an extraordinary exception. Humans were too fragile, too unprepared to have survived. Fionna chose to be foolish in thought, rather than hopeless at heart. She had faith.

It was as difficult believing they were alive as it was to believe they were dead, because it posed several painful questions. Where we're they now? How had she ended up in Aaa, where there were no other humans? And most troubling—why was she alone?

Difficult because by choosing to believe they were alive, she had also chosen to believe she had been abandoned.

Fionna jerked at the sensation of her hat being tugged from her head, releasing a cascade of golden curls. Startled, she was on her feet in a flash and glaring at the offending person.

"Marshall Lee, give back my hat!" The blonde's demanded was automatic as she pushed her hair from her face, struggling not to trip over the hair that had tangled around her legs upon turning to face the raven haired boy. He grinned.

"Mmmm..." He contemplated in a mocking manner, before denying her command with a popping, "Nope!" After realizing how greatly it frustrated Fionna when he stole her hat, Marshall Lee had made a habit of doing so every chance he got. It amused him to no ends watching the blonde battle it out with her hair, unable to retaliate until it was out of the way.

"You're gonna have to come and get it!" He snickered as the distance between them began to grow. "Or maybe I'll just keep it!" The boy threatened, a grin stretching across his face.

"Not a chance!" Fionna retorted, sprinting after the fleeing vampire king. "Get back here!" And the chase was on.

After leading Fionna around the tree house several times Marshall Lee headed for the cover of trees at the edge of the Grasslands. Surrounded by trees the adventurer was able to make use their height when Marshall Lee tried floating out of range. Perched atop one of the higher tree branches Fionna realized Marshall Lee had momentarily lost track of her. Grinning she went into stealth mode, slipping forward silently as he inched slowly toward her.

When he was no more than three feet away the blonde adventurer leapt with a battle cry. Faster than Fionna could blink – because it happened when she did – the vampire dodged her attack, sending her falling toward a face-first collision with the ground. Uh oh. The thought had barely crossed her mind when cold arms slipped around her waist, halting her descent.

"Fionna." Marshall Lee tsked. "The yelling is a dead giveaway." The blonde began to giggle but quickly suppressed the noise; because adventurers don't giggle. A particularly evil look crossed the undead boy's face. "Was that a giggle I just heard, Fi?" He inquired, dragging out the single syllable of her name.

"No!" She hastily squeaked. Clearing her throat she continued, "Of course not! I do not 'giggle'!" The declaration resulted in a toothy grin from the Vampire King. If that wasn't a challenge, he didn't know what was.

"Oh, is that so?" At his tone the adventurer began to squirm, realizing Marshall Lee was up to something. Her fight for freedom was in vain; the raven haired boy's arms were like steel cages around her waist. Her struggles ceased when he finally dropped her. With catlike grace, acquired after living years in the presence of felines, Fionna twisted to face him, landing on her feet. Only to fall backward in shock at his proximity.

"Marshall Lee..." She began, her tone warning. The blonde saw the look of mischief in the vampire's eyes and seeping into his features. "What are you–!" Her words cut off as they were replaced by a shrieking giggle when the Vampire King pounced on the adventurer, poking relentlessly at her sides. And so the tickle fight had begun.

"M-Ma-arshall Leeee!" She screeched, batting at his hands in a breathless frenzy. "S-sto-op!"He continued for nearly a minute before sitting back, only for the blonde to leap after him to return the favor. She was, however, disappointed to find the infamous Marshall Lee was not ticklish.

"Pfft, I'm the Vampire King, of course I'm not ticklish." She merely stuck out her tongue in a slightly childish manner as they went careening off into the forest; searching for monsters or intent on returning to the tree house, neither was quite sure. From the corner of his eye Marshall Lee watched, noting with satisfaction Fionna no longer seemed bothered by her earlier concerns.

Not that he cared.

Or so he would keep telling himself.

* * *

**Ta-da! So, if you haven't noticed I'm doing an A to Z Fiolee (still can't get over the fact that rhymes) collection of oneshots. I thought you guys might also like the idea of choosing the particular words for each chapter!~ A is courtesy of Ashe Jayfeather, thanks so much!**

**Well, next up is B; anyone have any ideas or requests?**


End file.
